sirius's years
by gavrochelives
Summary: what happened to sirius before harry met him? i wrote this to explain what happened to sirius after james and lily died, how he went to azkaban, why he was at the house, and other things. please read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi so this is my second story, about what happened to Sirius before Harry mat him. Everything in this story belongs to j.k. rowling

Sirius frowned. Something was not right. He was going to the Potter's house, actually, he was at the Potter's house. He was at the door, bit something was wrong. There were a lot of wizards at the house, as was obvious by all the brooms outside. Plus something about the house felt… evil. Sirius's first thought was "voldemort". But that wouldn't make sense, you-know-who was attacking really important people, like prime ministers. James and Lily were good wizards, but not good enough to be a threat to you-know-who. Sirius's second thought was "they might be in trouble".

Sirius ran inside the house. He was immediately attacked, but he was ready. He kicked one and used a curse to knock out another. He ran upstairs and tried to open a door. He got tackled from behind by another. As he tried to escape, he heard noises from behind the door. A man was saying something and a girl was begging, by the sound of it. He only caught 2 words, "no" and "Harry". Sirius struggled, and managed to throw of his attacker. He ran towards the door, trying to get to Lily. As he got to the door, he heard the man laughing, and suddenly, the door exploded. Sirius was thrown 60 yards into Lily's garden. He was unconscious immediately.

Thanks for reading. I hope you like, or at lest don't hate it. Please review, good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, it's been awhile since I worked on this story. It's kinda bad.

Sirius woke up in a bush. For a second he wondered why he was in a bush, and why there was the sound of a baby crying, then it came back to him. Lily. James. Harry. A crying baby. Could it be Harry?

"Harry? HARRY?"

There he was, a few feet away. Somehow completely unharmed. As Sirius held Harry, he searched the rubble. For a few minutes, there was nothing. Just broken wood. He had no idea why the house was demolished. If Voldemort, for that was who had obviously been there, had performed a simple killing curse, which is what he normally did, there would have been no clue besides the fact that someone was dead

Then he found James. Lying still, with a determined and scared look on his face. He was wearing pajamas, and his wand was missing.

"Oh James. James.

Staring at his friends body, Sirius remembered his childhood spent with James. And as he looked at Harry, who had fallen asleep, he thought of the childhood his friends son would never have with James.

A few minutes later, He found Lily. Her pale face was tearstained. Sirius remembered how she had looked in life. And imagined the anguish in her final minutes.

Harry turned over in Sirius's arms. He looked down and let him rest. Tomorrow he would begin his life as an orphan.

Then he had a terrible thought. He would be blamed. He was at their house. Right after they had been killed.

This thought was interrupted by a loud crack. Ducking behind the bush he had woken up in, he peeked through the branches. Hagrid. Just Hagrid. He could take Harry. Stepping out, he revealed himself.

"Hagrid."

"Sirius?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"You-Know-Who came from them.""What?!"

"They're both dead. But Harry survived."

"Little Harry?"

"Yes. I would like you to take him to Dumbledore. You can take my bike."

"Oh thanks, Sirius. Um, I better be going. Thanks again."

"Yeah."

As Hagrid flew off with Harry, Sirius turned around and said his last goodbyes to the Potters. A few minutes later, he apparated away. He had to leave.

Well, I tried to make it a little better. Hope it worked. Review!


	3. Authors note

**Attention! This story has been put up for adoption! I have become very busy, and for now I do not have the time to finish it. If anyone is interested in finishing it, please PM me. I will be back on , but that won't be for a while, and I don't want the stories to be left unfinished. I do ask that if you finish it, please do not erratically change the plot. I wish for my stories to still be the same stories. Well, good bye for now.**


End file.
